Żywoty pań swawolnych/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Żywoty pań swawolnych ROZPRAWA CZWARTA O NIEKTÓRYCH BIAŁYCH GŁOWIECH SZEDZIWYCH, KTÓRE ŁASE SĄ NA MIŁOWANIE NIEGORZEY MŁÓDEK Ponieważ wspominałem iuż wprzódziey o szedziwych paniach, które lubią sobie pobłaznować, zabrałem się do spisania tey rozprawy. Czym rozpoczynam y powiedam, iż gdy byłem pewnego dnia w Iszpaniey y rozmawiałem z bardzo godną y cudną panią, wszelako nieco w leciech, ta rzekła mi owe słowa: "Que ningunas damas lindas, o allomenos pocas, se hazen viejas de la cinta hasta abaxo" - "Iż żadne cudne białe głowy, a przynamniey barzo mało takich, nie starzeią się od pasa ku dołowi." Ku czemu zapytałem iey, iako to rozumie, czy dla piękności ciała "od pasa ku dołowi", iż nie zmnieysza się zgoła od starości, abo też dla chuci y appetytu w pożądaniu, która nie wygasa ani nie ostudza się od dołu niiak. Odpowiedziała, iż rozumiała to y ku iednemu, y ku drugiemu: "Bowiem co do pożądliwości cielesney - rzekła - nie trzeba mnimać, iż leczy się z niey wcześniey iak przez śmierzć, chociay się zdawa, iż starość się iey uchyla; ile że każda cudna biała głowa miłuie się nadmiernie, a zaś miłuiąc się czyni to bynamniey nie dla się, ieno dla drugiego; y zgoła nie podaie się na onego Narcyssa, który mydłek, miłuiąc siebie i w sobie samym rozlubowany, brzydził się wszelakiem inem miłowaniem." Piękna biała głowa nie ma nic z tey przyrody; iako też słyszałem o iedney barzo cudney paniey, która, miłuiąc się y rada będąc z sobą sama y na osobności, kładła się w łoże cale naga y pozierała na się we wszytkich postawach, dziwowała się sobie a poglądała po sobie chutliwie, złorzecząc swey doli, iż była zdana iednemu, który nie był godzien tak pięknego ciała, rozumiejąc swego męża bynamniey nie równym sobie. Wreszcie przez takie pozieranie a widoki rozpaliła się tak sielnie, iż pożegnała się ze swoią czystością y ze swoim głupim ślubem małżenskim y zakrzątnęła się za świeżą miłością a nowym służką. Oto więc iako własna cudność rozpala ogień y płomienie w białey głowie, a zaś te wiedą ią ku tym, których pożąda w teyże chwili, bądź mężom, bądź miłośnikom, aby ich użyć sumniennie; iako iż iedna miłość sprowadza za sobą drugą. Co więtsza, gdy tak iest cudna y pożądana przez kogoś, y sama też nie gardzi wysłuchaniem go, owo hnet iuż spodnica podkasa się ku górze; iako powiedała Lais, iż każda biała głowa, która otwiera usta, aby dać iakowąś słodką odpowiedź swemu miłośnikowi, iey serce takoż podaie się y otwiera toż samo. Co więtsza, żadna piękna y godna biała głowa nie zbrania się przed pochwałą, iaką iey kto oddaie; a skoro raz w tym sobie podoba być chwaloną za swoią piękność, gracyą y wdzięczny obyczay (iako to my dworzany zwyczayni iesteśmy czynić dla pirwszego szturmu w miłości), to chocia rzecz się czasem przewleka, przedsię wytrwawszy weźmiemy zwycięstwo. Zasię taka iest prawda, iż gdy piękna biała głowa raz poprobowała się w igrach miłości, nigdy się ich nie oduczy y kontinuacya iest iey zawżdy barzo przyiemna y słodka; ni mniey ni więcey iako ktoś nazwyczaiwszy się do dobrego stołu, barzo nierad iest tego poniechać, y im więcey kto posuwa się w lata, tym więcey owa rzecz przygodzi się człowiekowi, iako powiedaią lekarze: tako też im więcey biała głowa zachodzi w lata, tem więcey iest łasa na smaczne mięsko, którego nawykła; a ieśli iey górna gęba nabira smaku, iey gęba dolna toż samo go nabira y łakomstwo na to nie popuszcza iey nigdy ani nie folguie z uciskiem lat, radniey iuż przez iaką długą chorobę (powiedaią lekarze) lub ine przypadki; tak iż ieśli to zmierzi się na iakiś czas, przedsię wraca się k'temu znowu. Powiedaią także, że wszytkie ćwiczenia podupadaią y uszczuplała się z wiekiem, który odeymuie ludziom krzepkość do wykonywania ich, oprócz igraszek Wenusa, które sprawuie się barzo łaskawie, bez trudu a pracy, w miętkiey a wdzięczney łożnicy y barzo dogodnie. Powiedam dla białey głowy, nie zasię dla mężczyzny, któremu w tym cała praca y wszytkie znoie przypadły udziałem. On tedy, odstawiony od tey rozkoszy, może poniechać iey zawczasu, chociaby nawet y nierad był temu; przedsię biała głowa, w iakichkolwiek byłaby leciech, przyimuie w się, kształtem szabaśnika, wszelaki żar i wszelaką materyą; rozumiem, ieśli iey kto chce udzielić; wżdy iednako nie masz tak starey kobyły, ieśli żąda gonić i ma pragnienie być pokłuta ostrogą, izby nie nalazła iakowegoś ciury za uieżdżacza; y gdyby nawet starsza biała głowa nie umiała iuż kłusować iak przystało y nie trefiało się jey iuż iako w iey młodych leciech, owo posiada piniądz y sposoby, aby dostać po targowey cenie, y to dobrych, iako słyszałem. Wszelaki towar, który kosztuie, barzo nie do smaku iest sakiewce, przeciw mnimaniu Eliogabala, który im barziey drogo kupował potrawy, tem smacznieysze mu się zdały, oprócz towaru Wenusa, który im drożey przychodzi, tem barziey smakuie, a to dla wielgiey chęci, iaką się ma, aby dobrze wykorzystać rzecz y towar, który się nabyło: owtalent, który się ma w dłoni, mnoży się tak po trzykroć, wierę, nawet po stokroć, ieśli możebna. Tak też powiedała iedna kortezana iszpańska dwom dzielnym rycerzom iszpańskim, którzy poswarzyli się o nią y wyszedszy z mieszkania ięli szpady w dłonie y poczęli się bić: wystawiła głowę oknem y krzyknęła im: "Senores, mis amores se ganan con oro y plata, non con hierro" - "Moią miłość się nabywa złotem a piniędzmi, a nie zaś żelazem." Oto iako wszelkie miłowanie drogo nabyte iest smaczne. Siła pań i kawalerów, którzy czynili takowe frymarki, wiedzą, co o tym mnimać. Przyczyniać przykładów wielu białych głów, które gorzały w swoiey starości równie dobrze iako w młodości y które gasiły lub, aby lepiey rzec, podpalały swoie ognie drugiemi y nowemi mężami a miłośnikami, to byłoby mi teraz rzeczą zbyteczną, skoro indziey przytoczyłem takich wiele; owo przyczynię tu niektóre, bowiem sprawa tego żąda y wspomaga się takowemi przykłady. Słyszałem o iedney znaczney białey głowie, paniey trefnieyszego słówka niż bądź iaka ina w iey czasie, która, widząc iednego dnia młodego szlachcica maiącego dłonie barzo białe, spytała go, co by czynił, iżby mieć takie: odparł śmieiąc się y błaznuiąc, iż nayczęściey iak mógł pomazował ie nasieniem. "Owo - rzecze pani - nie masz szczęścia dla mnie, bowiem więcey iest niż pięćdziesiąt lat, iak myię niem moią rzecz (nazwała ią cale swoiem imieniem), przedsię taka iest czarna iako pirwszego dnia: a myię ią nie rzadziey iak co dzień." Słyszałem o iedney białey głowie w dość poważnych leciech, która, chcąc się ponownie wydać, spytała się iednego dnia lekarza o radę; fonduiąc swoie racyie na tem, iż była barzo wilgotnawa y napełniona wszelakiemi złemi umorami, które do niey przystąpiły y trzymały się iey od czasu, iak była wdową: co się iey nie przytrefiało za czasu iey męża, ile że na skutek pilnych ćwiczeń, iakie przedsiębrali razem, one umory wysuszały się y strawiały. Lekarz, który był dobry frant y który chciał iey w tem wygodzić, poradził iey, aby się wydała znowu y wypędziła tym strychem umory ze swego ciała, iako że lepiey iest być suchą niżeli wilgotną. Pani posłuchała tey rady y przychwaliła iey sielnie, mimo iż była dosyć przestarzała; ba czyniła te kuracyie z nowym mężem y z nowym miłośnikiem, który miłował ią tyleż dla miłości piniążków, iako dla rozkoszy, którą z niey ciągnął; bowiem bywaią nieiedne białe głowy szedziwe, z któremi zażywa się tyleż lubości y tak samo dobrze, ba, lepiey czuie się z niemi iako z naymłodszemi, ile że lepiey rozumieią sposoby y obyczaie, aby utrefić miłośnikowi do smaku. Kortezany rzymskie y italskie, kiedy podeydą w lata, maią ową maximę, iż: "Una galina vecchia fa miglior brodo ch'un ultra." Horacyusz wspomina o iedney starce, która, gdy przyszło do tego, kręciła się y wytrząsała w taki sposób y tak krzepko a gwałtownie, iż trzęsło się pod nią nie tylko łóżko, ba cały dom. Oto mi, wierę, grzeczna starucha! Latynowie nazywała takowe trzęsienie a poruszanie: subare a sue, co znaczy się: iako świnia abo maciora. Czytamy o cysarzu Kaligule, iż ze wszytkich swoich żen, iakie miał, nabarziey nawidził Sezonie, nie tyle dla iey piękności ani kwitnącego wieku, bowiem iuż była barzo w leciech, ale z przyczyny iey wielgiey iurności a wszeteczeństwa, iakie w niey było, y wielgiey przemyślności w uświadczaniu tego, które to cnoty podeszły wiek y ćwiczenie iey przyniesły; iakoż ów cysarz przedkładał ią nad wszytkie ine białe głowy, chocia były cudnieysze y młodsze od tamtey; y wiódł ią zwyczaynie z sobą do obozu, ubraną y uzbroioną za chłopca, y iadącą takoż na koniu, aż nawet pokazował ią niekiedy swoim przyiaciołom całą nagą y dawał im widzieć iey sztuki y zwinność we wszelakiey sprosności. Trzeba mnimać, iż wiek nic nie umnieyszył w oney białey głowie urody y żarkości, skoro ów tak ią miłował. Mimo to, przy owey całey wielgiey miłości, iaką miał dla niey, barzo często, kiedy ią ściskał y dotykał iey cudney szyi, nie mógł poniechać, iżby iey nie powiedział, taki był krwiożerca: "Otoć, wierę, piękna szyia, przedsię w moiey iest mocy, iżby ią ucięto." Ha! ha! uboga niewiasta zgineła z nim razem, przeszyta mieczem przez setnika, zasię iey córka zdruzgotana y przygwożdżona do muru, która wszakże nie była winna złośliwości swoiego oćca. Czyta się ieszcze o Iuliey, macosze Karakalli cysarza, iż iednego dnia, gdy była przez zapomnienie obnażona do połowy ciała y Karakalla ią uźrzał, rzekł ieno te słowa: "Ha! iakże barzo bych chciał, gdyby mi było można!" Aż ta: ,Jeśli wasza łaska, czyż nie wiecie, panie, iż iesteście cysarzem, iżbychcie dawali prawa, a nie im byli podlegli?" Na to dobre słowo y dobrą wolę zaślubił ią y sparzył się z nią sumniennie. Podobne słowa rzeczono iednemu z naszych trzech ostatnich królów, którego nie nazwę. Będąc rozmiłowany y goreiąc dla iedney barzo cudney y godney białey głowy, rzuciwszy iey wprzódy pirwsze pociski y słowa miłosne, iednego dnia dał iey poznać barziej obszernie swoię wolą przez iednego zacnego szlachcica, znaiomego mi, który, zaniósłszy iey bilecik, zaczął co naypilniey przemawiać, aby ią k'temu nakłonić. Ona, niegłupia, wierę, broniła się iako mogła, z mnogością pięknych racii, które umiała pięknie przytaczać, nie zapominaiąc zwłaszcza o wielgim lub, aby lepiey rzec, o małym ponkciku honoru. Wreszcie po wielu namowach, aby rzecz skończyć, ów szlachcic spytał się iey, co chce, iżby powiedział królowi. Ona, zamyśliwszy nieco, nagle, iakoby w rozpaczy, wyrzekła te słowa: "Co mu macie powiedzieć? - rzekła. - Nie insze iak ieno to: iż wiem dobrze, że nigdy na dobre nie wyszło temu abo tey, którzy odmówili czego swemu królowi lub władcy, y że barzo często, spierając się na swey potędze, umie on radziey wziąć y nakazać niżeli pytać a prosić." Szlachcic, kontentuiąc się tym responsem, zaniósł go wraz królowi, który chwycił okazyą za łeb y pospieszył odwidzić panią w iey kownacie; iakoż ta bez nadmiernego wysiłku w obronach poddała się. Ta odpowiedź nie była bez dowcipu y czysto iawiła chęć powąchania się ze swoim królem. Bowiem chocia to powiedaią, iż nie iest dobrze igrać ani też mieć sprawę ze swoim królem, trzeba wyiąć ten punkt, z którego nigdy nie przygodzi się co złego, ieśli biała głowa prowadzi rzecz roztropnie a ustawicznie. Aby wrócić do oney Iuliey, macochy rzeczonego cysarza, trzeba sądzić, iż była szczyra k...a, aby miłować y brać za męża tego, który na iey łonie niedawno przedtem zabił iey własnego syna; wierę, k...a musiała być y barzo nikczemnego serca. Wszelako niemała to była rzecz być cysarzową y dla takiey części wszytkiego się snadnie przepomina. Owa Iulia była barzo miłowana od swego męża, mimo iż była iuż znacznie w leciech, przedsię nic nie podupadszy na swoiey piękności; bowiem była barzo cudna y barzo bystrego dowcipu, czego świadectwem te słowa, które iey stały się stopniem do wywyższenia. Filipo Maria, trzeci kniaź Mediolanu, pojął w drugie małżenstwo Beatryczynę, wdowę po nieboszczyku Facynie Kanie, barzo iuż szedziwą; przedsię wniesła mu w to małżenstwo czterysta tysięcy talerów, nie licząc inego statku, pirzścionków a klenotów, które sięgały wyso- kiey ceny y zacierały iey szedziwość; mimo którey wszelako stała się podeźrzana swemu mężowi, iż chadza figlować bokami, za które podeźrzenie śmierzcią ią zgładził. Widzicie owo, zali starość zbawiła ią smaku w igrach miłosnych. Mnimać radziey należy, iż wielgie ćwiczenie, iakie w tym miała, ieszcze iey dodawało żądzey a pochoci. Konstancyia, królowa Sycyliey, która od młodości y przez całe życie nie ruszyła się kształtem westalki z głębi klasztoru, gdzie żyła w czystości, wydostawszy się na świat w wieku pięćdziesięci lat, nie będąc przedsię piękną y cale zmurszałą, chciała zasmakować słodyczy cielesney y poiąć męża; y zaszła w ciążę w wieku pięćdziesięci y dwóch lat, począwszy dziecię, które chciała powić na Łąkach Palermańskich, kazawszy tam wznieść namiot y sposobny budynek, iżby świat nie miał wątpienia, iż owoc iey był źrzetelny: który był iednym z nawiętezych cudów, iakie widziano od czasu świętey Elżbiety. Historia Neapolu powieda wszelako, iż mnimano go być podstawionym. Wyrosła z niego, wierę, barzo niezwyczayna persona; przedsię nawięcey onych dzielnych iunaków są to bękarty, iako mi rzekł raz pewien pan z nie leda iakich. Znałem iedną opatkę z Taraskonu, siostrę pani Diuszesowey z domu Talardów, która zrzuciła sukienkę y poniechała religiey w wieku wyższey pięćdziesięci lat, y zaślubiła się z onym wielgim Szaneiem, którego widziano iako srogiego gracza na dworze. Siła inych mniszeczek poczyniło takowe sztuki, bądź to w małżenstwie, bądź inaczey, aby posmakować cielesności w swoim wieku barzo źrzałym. Ieśli takie to czynią, cóż maią owo czynić nasze panie, które są temu przyzwyczaione od naymłodszych latek? Żali szedziwość ma ie wstrzymać, aby nie tykały y nie smakowały niekiedy dobrych kąsków, których użycie praktikowały tak długo? Y cóż się stanie z tylą zacnych rosołków krzepiących, bulionów subtylnie przyrządzanych, tyla poliwek łudzących y inych drogów dających żarkość a siłę ku ogrzaniu a wzmocnieniu ich żołądka szedziwego a zimnego? Owo nie trzeba wątpić, iż takowe mixtury, krzepiąc a utrzymuiąc ich zwątlały żołądek, po kryiomu sprawuią ine ieszcze pożytki: iż ogrzewaią ie w ciele y sprowadzaią im nieiaką gorącość weneryczną, którą trzeba potem wyganiać przez parzenie się a społkowanie, które iest naysprawnieyszem likarstwem, iakie iest, y naypospolitszem, bez inego szukania porady u lekarzy, na których osąd w tym się zdaię. A co nalepsze dla nich, to iest: iż postarzawszy się y doszedszy pięćdziesięci lat, nie maią iuż obawy zaścia w ciążę y podczas maią wolne pole y wszelaką swobodę igrać a zbierać zaległe czynsze rozkoszy, których, możebna, niektóre nie ważyły się uszczknąć z obawy wzdęcia ich zdraycy żywota: tak iż siła bywa takich, które więcey sobie folguią w miłowaniu od pięćdziesięci lat w górę niżeli od pięćdziesięci wstecz. O wielu znacznych a pośrzednich paniach słyszałem w takowych koniukturach, a nawet siła takich znałem y słyszałem ich słowa, iż pragnęły nieraz, iżby iuż miały pięć krzyżyków na sobie, aby nie potrzebowały lękać się brzemienia y mogły sobie folgować sumnienniey, bez iney obawy y zgorszenia. Wey y dlaczego miałyby niechać tego będąc w leciech? Toć nawet i po śmierzci niektóre miewają iakoweś podrygi a czucia cielesne. O czym muszę przyczynić tu małą powiastkę. Miałem niegdy młodszego brata, którego zwano kapitanem Burdeilem, iednego z dzielnych y walecznych rotmistrzów swoiego czasu. Muszę to o nim powiedzieć, chocia był moim bratem nie krzywdząc tey czci, iaką mu oddaię: bitwy, iakie stoczył we woynach y oblężeniach, obstaną tu za świadectwo; bowiem nie miał sobie równego na rękę w całym kraiu naszey Francyey. Zabito go przy braniu Hedynu, czasu ostatniego szturmu. Przeznaczony był od oćca y matki do nauk: ku czemu posłano go w ośmiu leciech do Italiey na studiowanie. Iadąc popasał we Ferrarze, iako że to pani Renata Francuska, xiężna Ferrary, barzo nawidziła moią matkę; dlatego też zatrzymała go, iżby tam odprawował swoie nauki, bowiem była w mieście akademia. Wszelako iż nie był do tego zrodzony ani sposobny, nie bawił się tem wcale, radniey bawił się umizganiem a miłostki: tak barzo, iż rozmiłował się znacznie w iedney szlachciance francuskiey, wdowie, będącey przy księżney Ferrary, którą nazywano panną Delaroszanką, y miał z niey ukontentowanie, y miłowali się znacznie nawzaiem, aż móy brat, odwołany od oćca, który widział go mało sposobnym do nauki, musiał powracać. Ona, która go miłowała y lękała się barzo, izby iey się co nie przygodziło, bowiem sielnie trąciła Lutrem, będącym podczas w estymie, prosiła mego brata, aby ią wziął ze sobą do Francyey y na dwór królowey Nawarry, Małgorzaty, przy którey była niegdy y która ią przekazała pani Renacie, skoro ta wyszła za mąż i udała się do Italiey. Móy brat, iako że był młokos y bez żadnego statku, rad z oney wdzięczney kompaniey, odwiózł ią aż do Pariża, gdzie podczas bawiła królowa, która rada barzo była ią uźrzeć, bowiem była biała głowa wielgiego dowcipu y trefnego rzeczenia y wdowa piękna, y we wszytkim doskonała. Brat, zabawiwszy kilka dni z moią babką y matką, które były na dworze, wrócił się stanąć przed oćca. Po nieiakim czasie, zmierziwszy sobie sielnie nauki y nie widząc się do nich sposobnym, poniechał ich ze wszytkim y pociągnął na wyprawę piemoncką y parmeńską, gdzie nabył niemało cześci. Bawił się tem rzemięsłem przez pięć do sześci miesiąców, nie wracaiąc do domu; po których przyiechał odwiedzić matkę, będącą podczas na dworze wraz z królową Nawarry, wówczas w Po; którey przyszedł się pokłonić, kiedy wróciła z nieszporów. Owa pani, iako iż była nabarziey ludzką xiężniczką pod słońcem, podięła go barzo łaskawie y, bierąc go za rękę, wodziła go po kościele blisko godziny lub dwóch, przepytuiąc siła nowin o woynach piemonckiey y italskiey, y wielu inych osobliwościach; w czym brat sprawił się tak dobrze, iż była zeń zadowolona (bowiem był barzo bystrego ięzyka), tak z iego dowcipu, iak z iego weźrzenia, taki to był urodny szlachcic, w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat. Owo nauradzawszy z nim podostatkiem (iako iż w przyrodzeniu a komplexyey tey godney xiężniczki było nie gardzić wdzięczną pogwarką y obcowaniem z poczciwemi ludźmi), od słowa do słowa, zawsze przechodząc się, zatrzymała wreszcie mego brata wprost na grobie panny Delaroszanki, którey się było zmarło przed trzema miesiącami; po czym wzięła go za rękę y rzekła: "Móy kuzynie (bowiem tak go nazywała, iako że iedna córka pana Albretowa wydała się do naszego domu Burdeilów; przedsię dlatego nie palę więtszego ognia na kominie ani też dmę wyższey), zali nie czuiesz, by ci się coś ruszało pod tobą y pod nogami?" - "Nie, pani" - odparł. "Wżdy miarkuy dobrze, kuzynie" - rzecze mu. Aż brat: "Pani, miarkowałem dobrze, ba nic nie czuię ruszaiącego, bowiem kroczę po barzo stałym kamieniu." - "Owo powiedam ci - rzekła wonczas królowa nie dzierżąc go dłużey w zawieszeniu - iż iesteś na grobie y ciele biedney panny Delaroszanki, tu pod tobą pogrzebioney, którą wey tyle miłowałeś. Skoro dusze maią czucie po naszey śmierzci, nie ma wątpienia, iż ta godna istota, świeżo zmarła, musiała wzruszyć się zrazu, skoro tylko na nią wstąpiłeś. A choć tego nie czułeś z powodu grubości kamienia, nie trzeba wątpić, iż ona w sobie tem barziey poruszyła się y uczuła. Owo, iako to iest pobożna służba mieć pamięć o zmarłych, a zwłaszcza o tych, których się kochało, proszę cię, abyś iey użyczył iedno Pater noster y Ave Maria, y De profundis, y pokropił ią wodą święconą; przez co pozyszczesz sobie imię barzo wiernego miłośnika y dobrego krześciiana. Zostawię cię tedy k'temu." Y to rzekłszy odchodzi. Nieboszczyk brat nie chybił temu, co mu rzekła, potem zasię poszedł odwidzić królowę, która co nieco się z nim pokrzywiała, iako że była ćwiczona we wszelakiem trefnem rzeczeniu y wdzięcznie go zażywała. Oto mnimanie tey dobrey xiężniczki, która ie wyrzekła, wedle moiego osądu, barziey z trefności y kształtem wdzięezney pogwarki niżeli ze stateczney wiary. One wdzięczne przypowiastki przywodzą mi na pamięć nagrobek iedney kortezany, pogrzebaney w kościele Nayświętszey Panny de Populo, gdzie stoią te słowa: "Quaeso, viator, ne me diutius calcatam amplius calces" - "Przychodniu, po tylekroć mnie ugniótszy y utarmosiwszy, proszę cię, iżbyś mnie iuż nie gniótł y nie tarmosił więcey." Łacińskie rzeczenie iest przedsię mistemieysze. Kładę to tutay więcey dla trefności a pośmiechu niźli dla czego inego. Owo, ażeby zmierzyć ku końcu, nie trzeba się tak dziwować owey paniey iszpańskiey, iż wyrzekła oną maximę o pięknych białych głowiech, iż miłowały się barzo, y miłowały, y miłuią, y rade są chwalone, mimo iż niewiele maią z minioney krasy; przedsię to iest nawiętsza słodycz, iaką możecie im wyświadczyć y którą nabarziey nawidzą, kiedy im powiecie, iż są zawżdy te same y że zgoła nie odmieniły się ani zszedziwiały, a zwłaszcza iż nic nie postarzały się od pasa do dołu. Słyszałem o iedney barzo piękney y godney białey głowie, która rzekła iednego dnia do swego służki: "Nie wiem, co mi kiedy przyniesie starość za więtsze utrapienia (miała podczas pięćdziesiąt y pięć lat); wszelako, dziękować Bogu! nigdy tego nie czyniłam tak dobrze, iako teraz czynię, ani też miałam w tym więcey rozkoszy. Byle to tak trwało i ciągnęło się aż do moiey ostatniey starości, nic mi ona więcey nie wadzi ani nie żałuię minionego czasu." Owo, co się tyczę miłowania a pożądliwości, przytoczyłem tu y indziey siła przykładów, nie rozwodząc się iuż więcey nad tym przedmiotem. Przydźmyż teraz do iney maximy, tyczącey owey piękności urodnych białych głów, która nie umnieysza się przez szedziwość od pasa aż do dołu. Wierę, ku tey rzeczy owa pani iszpańska przytoczyła siła pięknych racii y wdzięcznych przyrównań, równaiąc one cudne białe głowy do tych pięknych, starych y wspaniałych budowli z dawnego czasu, których ruiny ieszcze pozostały piękne; iako się widzi ie w Rzymie, one wspaniałe kolizea y wielgie termy, które okazuią dobrze ieszcze, czem były, budząc podziw a grozę w całym świecie, y ruina ich pozostałe ieszcze podziwu godna y przeraźliwa; tak iż na tych ruinach buduie się ieszcze barzo piękne gmachy, z czego iest iawne, iż fondamenty ich są lepsze y pięknieysze niżeli inych, nowych; iako widzi się często w budowlach, iakie nasi dobrzy architektonowie a budownikowie przedsiębierą; którzy, gdy naydą iakie stare ruiny a fondamenta, wraz muruią na nich y radniey niźli na nowych. Widziałem także często, iako piękne galery y statki buduią się y przerabiaią na starych kadłubach y dawnych łodziach, które długo pozostawały w porcie bez pożytku; owo warte są pewnie tyleż co owe budowane y ciosane z gruntu od nowa y z nowego drzewa zrębanego w lesie. Co więtsza, powiedała owa pani iszpańska, czy nie widzi się często, iako szczyty wysokich wież bywałą unoszone, zniszczone a popsowane przez wichry, burze a pierony, zasię spodek pozostałe zdrowy y cały? Bowiem zawżdy burze imaią się takowych wyniosłości: nawet wichry morskie nadżeraią a ziadaią kamienie od góry y drążą ie radniey niżli te od dołu, iako iż nie są tak wystawione iako te od góry. Tak samo niektóre cudne białe głowy tracą blask y piękność swoich wdzięcznych liczek przez rozliczne przypadki, lub z zimna y gorąca, lub od słońca y xiężyca, y inych, y, co gorsza iest, od wszelakich barwiczków, iakie sobie nakładaią, mnimaiąc uczynić się pięknieyszemi y psowaiąc tym wszytko; przedsię na części spodnie nie przykładała sobie inego kosmetiku ieno przyrodzoną spermę, nie cirpiąc tam ani od zimna, ani od dżdżu, ani od wichru, ani od słońca, ani xiężyca, które tam nie dosięgaią. Ieśli skwar im dolega, umieią dobrze ubezpieczyć się odeń y orzeźwić; takoż radzą sobie na zimno rozmaitemi sposoby. Owo tyle utrapień a przygód trzeba się strzec dla swoiey piękności u góry, zasię barzo mało dla oney z dołu; tak iż z tego, że się widzi piękną białą głowę zmurszałą na twarzy, nie trzeba stąd mnimać, iż iest zmurszałą od dołu y że nie zostało ieszcze co nieco dobrego y pięknego, y na czym nie iest źle budować. Słyszałem o iedney znaczney paniey, która była niegdy barzo cudna y barzo łasa na słodycze miłosne: owo ieden z iey dawnych służków stracił ią z widoku na przeciąg czterech lat dla iakieyś podróży, którą podiął; z którey wróciwszy y nayduiąc ią cale odmienioną z tey cudney twarzy, iaką znał u niey niegdy, przez to tak ią sobie zbrzydził y oziąbł dla niey, iż nie chciał iuż się iey imać ani też wznawiać z nią ubiegłey rozkoszy. Ona wyznała się na tem y sprawiła tyle, iż nalazła sposób, aby ią przyszedł nawiedzić leżącą w łożu; ku temu iednego dnia udała chorą, gdy zaś on przyszedł ią odwidzić w dniu, rzekła mu: "Wasza miłość, wiem dobrze, iż gardzicie mną z przyczyny mego lica zmienionego przez wiek; przedsię macie, patrzcie! (to mówiąc odsłoniła mu całą połowę nagiego ciała od dołu) Czy owo tutay iest co zmienionego? Ieśli moie lico was oszukało, to was nie oszuka." Dopiroż szlachcic, pozieraiąc na nią a nayduiąc ią tamże równie piękną y gładką iak niegdy, nie mieszkaiąc popadł w stateczne chucie y ukąsił ciałka, które mnimał być iuż nadgnitem y zepsułem. "Owo, wasza miłość - rzekła mu ta biała głowa - owo iako wy mężczyźni się mamicie! Na iny raz nie daycież tyle wiary łgarstwom naszych zwodnych liców; bowiem reszta naszego ciała nie zawsze iest im podobna. Tę naukę wam daię, rycerzu." Ina biała głowa, stawszy się, podobnie iak owa, zmienioną na cudnem licu, popadła w tak wielki gniew a urazę przeciwko niemu, iż nie chciała go nigdy oglądać w zwierzciadle, powiedaiąc, iż tego iest niegodne; za czym dawała się czesać swoim dworkom, zasię w nagrodę przeglądała się y pozierała inemi częściami, od dołu, nayduiąc w tem tyleż delektacyey, ile iey czerpała wprzódy ze swoiego oblicza. Słyszałem o iney białey głowie, która, gdy iey się przygodziło parzyć w dzień ze swoim przyiacielem, przykrywała sobie twarz piękną chusteczką białą z cienkiego olandzkiego płótna, z obawy iżby, przy widoku iey twarzy, góra nie oziębiła y nie poraziła batteryey dólney y aby się nie omierził; bowiem dołem nie można było twirdzić, by piękność iey przemineła. Ku czemu słyszałem o iedney godney białey głowie barzo trefnego dowcipu y rzeczenia; którey gdy iednego dnia mąż zapytał się, czemu sierść w iey spodku nie obielała y nie oszedziła się iako ta na głowie, rzekła: "Ha! wierę, ten spodek zdrayca niegodziwy, który czynił tyle szaleństwa, nie kara się tego y nie czyni pokuty. Dał ie uczuwać y napawać się niem inym moim członkom y moiey głowie; przedsię zostaie sam cale nie zmieniony y w tym samym kształcie, y mocy, w tey samey chęci, a zwłaszcza w tym samym przyrodzonym cieple y także appetycie a zdrowiu; nie zaś tak ine członki, które znoszą za niego choroby y cirpienia, y włosy moie, które z tego stały się białe y szedziwe." Miała przyczynę ta pani tak mówić; bowiem ta część sprowadza mnogo boleści, podagrów y chorób, bez tego iżby ów nicpotem ze śrzodka od nich cirpiał; owo panie nazbyt gorące w tey rzeczy staią się hnet siwe, iako powiedaią lekarze. Oto dlaczego urodne białe głowy nigdy nie starzeią się owedy na żaden z dwu sposobów. Słyszałem to od niektórych, którzy z niemi się wąchiwali, nawet z kortezanami; ba upewniali mnie, iż nigdy nie widzieli, aby cudne białe głowy zestarzały się tamtędy; bowiem cały dół y pośrzodek, y uda, y nogi miały cale piękne, y chuć, y skłonność podobną iako niegdy. Słyszałem o tym także od niektórych mężów, którzy naydowali swoie starki (tak ie nazywali) równie pięknemi od dołu iak kiedy, a także równie ustawiczne w chuci, we swawoli, w piękności y tak samo łakome sprosności; owo nic nie naydowali w nich odmienionego iak ieno samą twarz y tak samo żądali parzyć się z niemi iako w ich młodych leciech. Ba, zresztą iluż iest mężczyzn, którzy wolą ku dosiadaniu przystarsze białe głowy, radniey niż młódki; tak samo iako nieiedni, którzy barziey nawidzą stare kobyły, czy to w dniu walney rozprawy, czy też do uieżdżania y dla uciechy, które tak były dobrze wyuczone z młodu, iż w starości nic im nie można przyganić, tak dobrze są uchodzone y zachowały swoią wdzięczną zwinność. Widziałem raz w stayni królewskiey konia zwanego Kwadragantem, uchodzonego za czasu króla Hendryka. Miał więcey niż dwadzieścia dwa lat; przedsię chocia był tak stary, sprawował swoią rzecz barzo należycie y niczego nie przepomniał; tak iż świadczył jeszcze swemu królowi y wszytkim, którzy patrzyli na jego obroty, barzo wiele radości. To samo widziałem też u iednego wielgiego bieguna zwanego Gonzagą, z mantuańskiey stadniny, y który był rówieśny Kwadragantowi. Takoż widziałem wspaniałego karosza, którego ustanowiono za stadnika. Pan Antonio, który miał zarząd stadniny królewskiey, pokazał mi go w Mun iednego dnia, kiedym przeieżdżał owędy, iak szedł stępo y kłusa, y woltą, równie dobrze, iak kiedy pan Karnawalet go układał, bowiem był wprzódzi iego; y nieboszczyk pan Longewił chciał mu zań dawać trzy tysiące franków renty; przedsię król Karol nie przyzwolił na to, ale wziął go dla się y nagrodził tamtego inaczey. Mógłbych wymienić nieskończoność inych; wżdy nigdy bych nie skończył, przeto świadczę się w tym dzielnymi ieźdźcami, którzy tego siła widzieli. Nieboszczyk król Hendryk będąc w obozie amieńskim wybrał dla się na dzień bitwy iednego gniadosza, barzo pięknego y silnego rumaka, ze starszych; zginął potem na febrę, iako powiedali co naytęgsi konowałowie w obozie armeńskim: czemu niemało się dziwiono. Nieboszczyk pan Giz posłał do swoiey stayni eklerońskiey po gniadosza Samsona, będącego tam za stadnika, iżby mu służył w bataliey drewskiey, gdzie też służył mu barzo dobrze. Za czasu pirwszych woyen nieboszczyk xiążę wziął z Mun dwudziestu dwóch ogierów będących tam za stadników, aby się nimi posługiwał w bitwach; y rozdzielił ie tym y owym ze szlachty, która z nim była, sobie zachowuiąc dobrą część; z których dzielnemu Awaretowi przypadł rumak darowany od pana konstabla królowi Hendrykowi, a którego zwano Kumem. Chocia był taki stary, nie zdarzyło się widzieć lepszego odeń; y iego pan zażywał go nieraz w walnych bitwach, gdzie mu służył barzo skutecznie. Kapitan Burdet dostał Turka, na którym król Hendryk był ranion i zabit, a którego darował mu pan Sabaudzki; nazywano też go Nieszczęśnikiem; tak iuż się nazywał, kiedy go darowano królowi, co było dla króla z barzo niedobrą wróżbą. Nigdy nie był czasu swey młodości tak dobry iak czasu starości; toteż pan iego, który był iednym z naygrzecznieyszych rycerzów we Francyey, wieldze go sobie cenił. Prosto mówiąc, ilu tylko było tych stadników, nigdy wiek nie przeszkodził im, aby dobrze służyli swoim panom, swoiemu xiążęciu y sprawie. Iako bywa siła starych koniów, które w bitwie nigdy tyłu nie podadzą; toż mówią, że dobry koń nigdy się nie zeszkapi. Tak samo iest siła białych głów, które w starości warte są tyleż co ine w młodych leciech y daią tyleż rozkoszy, iako że były w swoiem czasie barzo dobrze obuczone y wyieżdżone; owo takie nauki niełacno się zapominaią: co zasię iest nalepsze, to iż są barzo szczodre y wspaniałe w utrzymywaniu swoich ieźdźców y masztalerzów, którzy bierą cięższy piniądz y chcą sutszey ordynaryey, iż dosiadaią starey kobyły, niżeli młodey; co ma się przeciwnie niż u koniuszych, którzy nie bierą tyle od koni uieżdżonych iako od młodych y dopiruczko do uieżdżania: iako y sprawiedliwość nakazuie. Słyszałem iedno zagadnienie w przedmiocie białych głów szedziwych, a mianowicie: w czym chwała więtsza, czy w tym, aby znieprawić wiekową panią y nasycić się nią; czy młódkę. Niektórych słyszałem mówiących, iż starszą. Ci powiedali. iż płochość a gorącość, iakie są w młodości, same z się dosyć są podane na wszeteczeństwo a łatwe do zguby; zasię roztropność y oziębłość, które zdaią się być w starości, niełacno daią się uwieść; kto zasię ie zwiedzie, ten w więtsze stąd uroście mnimanie u ludzi. Owo też sławna kortezana Lais chlubiła się y wysławiała sielnie, iako iż philozophowie barzo często ią nawiedzali y chadzali uczyć się w iey szkole, barziey niż z wszytkich innych młokosów y głupków do niey chodzących. Toż Flora chlubiła się, iż do iey bramy przychodziły wielgie senatory rzymiańskie, barziey niżeli z młodych głupków szlachcieńskich. Iakoż zda mi się, iż dla rozkoszy a mnimania o sobie więtsza to iest chłuba zwyciężyć roztropność, iaka żywie w szedziwych osobach, niż insze. Zdaię się na tych, co doświadczyli tego, z których nieiedni mówili mi: iż uieżdżone bydlątko barziey iest pocieszne niźli dzikie y które nie umie nawet chodzić. Co więtsza, iakąż rozkosz i iakąż więtsza radość można mieć w duszy, niż kiedy się widzi wchodzącą abo na salę balową, abo na kownaty królowey, abo do kościoła, abo na ine wielgie zgromadzenie szedziwą panią wielgiey godności, d'alta guisa, iako powieda Włoch, lub zgoła samą panią dworską królowey abo xiężniczki, lub ochmistrzynią córki królewskiey, królowey lub wielgiey xiężniczki, lub ochmistrzynią panien lub dziwcząt u dworu, którą wzięto y postawiono na tey wysokiey szarży dla iey stateczności. Widzi się ią, iako bierze na się oblicze surowey, czystey, cnotliwey y iako cały świat mnima ią także być taką z przyczyny iey wieku; owo kiedy się myśli w sobie y kiedy się powieda to iakiemu swemu wiernemu druhowi y zaufanemu: "Widzisz ią z iey srogim obyczaiem, z tem weźrzeniem skromnem y wzgardliwem, y oziębłem; rzekłbyś, że nie zmąciłaby nawet kropli wody? Ha! kiedy ią dzierżę pod sobą leżącą w iey łożu, nie ma na świecie chorągiewki na dachu, która by się trzęsła a okręcała tak chybko y tak zwinnie, iako to czynią iey lędźwie i iey pośladki." Co do mnie, mnimam, iż kto tego zażył y może tak powiedzieć, niemało rad iest z siebie. Ha! ileż ia znałem z owych białych głów we świecie, które podawały się za stateczne, skromne y niechcące, zasię były barzo rozpasane y sprośne, kiedy przyszło do tego, y barzo często łacniey ie było pokłaść na grzbiecie niżeli niektóre młode, które, iako iż zbyt mało doświadczone, obawiaią się walki! Toteż powiedaią, że nikt tak nie poluie iak stare lisice, iako iż poluią, aby przynieść iadło swoim młodym. Czytamy, iż niegdyś siła cysarzów rzymiańskich barzo się delektowało, aby tak znieprawiać y niewolić wielgie panie chodzące w czci a reputacyey, tyleż dla rozikoszy y zadowolenia (czego iest, wierę, tutay więcey niżeli z poślednieyszemi), iako dla chluby y zaszczytu, który sobie przyczytywali, iż ie sk....li y wyobracali: znałem też za moiego czasu wielu panów, xiążąt y rycerzów, którzy czuli się barzo dumni y barzo radzi w duszy zdziaławszy to samo. Iuliusz Cezar y Oktawian, iego następca, byli barzo wieldze łasi na takowe zdobycze, iako wstecz o tym powiedałem; po nich zasię Kaliguła, który zapraszał na swoie festy co nayznamienitsze panie rzymiańskie z ich mężami, patrzał y obzierał ie barzo uparcie, nawet ręką podgarniał im twarze; bowiem niektóre ze sromu ie opuszczały, iż czuły się być zacnemi a szanownemi bialemi głowami, drugie zasię chciały tamtym się przypodobnić, y to naystatecznieyszym y nayzacnieyszym, chocia, wierę, mało ich być mogło w czasiech tych rozwiązłych cysarzy; wżdy trzeba było czynić takie miny y takie wydwarzania: inaczey zabawa nie byłaby dobra; iakoż widziałem też same obyczaie u wielu pań. Potem te, które udały się temu panu cysarzowi, brał ie poufnie y publicznie od boku ich mężów y wyprowadzaiąc ie z sali zawodził do kownaty, gdzie czerpał z nich rozkosz, tyle, ile mu się chciało: potem zasię ie wracał y sadowił na ich miescu; y przed całym zgromadzeniem wychwalał ich piękności y osobności będące w nich ukryte, opisuiąc iedną część po drugiey; zasię tych, które miały iakowąś skazę, szpatotę y defekt, nie osłaniał bynamniey, ieno ie omawiał y oznaymiał, nic nie udaiąc ani nie kryiąc światu. Neron, co gorsza iest ieszcze, zgoła ciekawy był widzieć swoią matkę umarłą, przypatrował się iey pilnie y poruszał wszytkie iey członki, chwaląc iedne a przyganiaiąc inym. Słyszałem tak samo o niektórych wielgich panach krześciiańskich, którzy mieli tę samą ciekawość naprzeciw swoim matkom umarłym. To nie wszytko było u tego Kaliguły; bowiem opowiedał ich poruszenia, ich obyczay wszeteczny, ich obrotki a minki, iakie zachowywały przy swoich przeiażdżkach, a zwłaszcza o tych, które były skromne a stateczne lub które takim przypodabniały się przy stole: bowiem ieśli w łożnicy chciałyby czynić tak samo, nie ma wątpienia, iż okrutnik groziłby im śmierzcią, ieśliby nie czyniły wszytkiego, co by chciał, ku iego ukontentowaniu y z obawy zgonu; potem zasię podawał ie w osławę, iako mu się widziało, na ohyzdę a pośmiech powszechny z tych ubogich pań, które, mnimaiąc być sądzone barzo skromnemi y zacnemi (iako mogły być takie miedzy niemi) abo też zastawiając się obłudnie y czyniąc donne da ben, naraz widziały się odsłonione y ogłoszone iako rzetelne k...y y szczwane kobyły; co nie był zły sposób, aby ie odsłonić za takie, iakiemi nie chciały, aby ie znano. A co było nalepsze, iż były to, iako rzekłem, same znamienite damy, iako żeny konsulów, dyktatorów, pretorów, kwestorów, senatorów, cenzorów, rycerzów y inych barzo wielgich stanów y godności; iako możemy dziś powiedzieć w naszych krześciiańskich czasiech: iakoby królowe, które można przyrównać żenom konsulów, skoro owi rozkazowali całemu światu; xiężniczki duże y śrzednie, diu- szesy wielgie a małe, margrafki a margrafeczki, grebinie a grebinki, baronianki a szlachcianki y ine panie wysokiey szarży a znacznego rodu: o czym nie trzeba wątpić, iż gdyby wielu cysarzów a królów mogło uczynić tak samo naprzeciw tak znacznym paniom, iako ów cysarz Kaliguła, radzi by to uczynili; przedsię są krześciiany maiący boiaźń bożą przed oczyma, przed iego świętemi rozkazaniami, swoim sumnieniem, swoią cześcią, osławą u ludzi y ich mężów, bowiem tyraństwo byłoby to nie do zniesienia onym sercom wspaniałym. W czym, wierę, królów krześciiańskich trzeba barzo szanować a chwalić, iż iednaią miłość owych cudnych pań radniey łagodnością a przyiaźnią niżeli silą a przemocą; przez co y zdobycz o wiele iest chłubnieysza. Słyszałem o dwóch wielgich xiążętach, którzy barzo się lubowali w odsłanianiu tak piękności, figielków a osobności swoich dam, iak równie ich szpatoty, skazy a defektów, a także ich sposobków, poruszeń y sprosności, nie publicznie wszelako iako ów Kaliguła, ieno poufnie, miedzy swoiemi serdecznemi, zaufanemi druhami. Oto, wierę, ładny użytek z wdzięcznego ciałka tych biednych białych główek! Mnimaiąc dobrze czynić y figlować, by sprawić radość swoim miłośnikom, owo są zdane na ohyzdę a ludzkie pośmiechy! Owo, aby wrócić ieszcze do naszego przyrównania, tak iako się widzi piękne budowle zbudowane na lepszych fondamentach y z lepszych kamieni y materii niżeli insze y dlatego trwaiące dłużey w swey piękności a chlubie, tak samo bywaią ciała białogłowskie tak dobrze utworzone y ukształcone, y naznaczone pięknością, iż widzi się łacno, iż czas nic nie osiąga na nich, iako na inych, y nie nadżera ich niiako. Czyta się o Artaxerxesie, iż wśród wszytkich swoich żen nabarziey miłował Astazyę, barzo iuż szedziwą, a wszelako barzo cudną, która była niegdy nałożnicą iego brata Daryusza. Syn iego rozmiłował się w niej tak sielnie, tak była urodna mimo wieku, iż poprosił iey od oćca w podziale, równie iak swoią część z królestwa. Ociec z zazdrości, iaką powziął przeciw niemu, y na myśl, iżby miał z nim uczestniczyć w tym smacznym kąsku, uczynił ią kapłanką Słońca, ile że w Persyey maiące tę szarżę czynią ze wszytkim śluby czystości. Czytamy w Historycy Neapolu, iż Władysław, Węgrzyn y król Neapolu, oblegał w Tarencie xiężnę Maryię, żenę nieboszczyka Ramondela Baka, y po mnogich szturmach a potyczkach wziął ią przez układy, iakie zawarł z iey dziećmi, y zaślubił ią, chocia była iuż szedziwa, ale barzo cudna, y zabrał ze sobą do Neapolu; y dostała miano królowey Maryey, barzo miłowaney odeń y pieszczoney. Widziałem panią xiężnę Walentyńską w wieku siedmdziesięci lat, równie cudną z oblicza, równie świeżą y powabną iako w trzydziestu leciech: toteż była barzo miłowana a czczona od iednego z nawiętszych y naydzielnieyszych królów we świecie. Mogę to rzec iawnie, nie czyniąc uymy piękności tey paniey, bowiem skoro biała głowa posiędzie miłość wielgiego króla, to znak, iż doskonałość obfituie a mieszka w niey każąc ią miłować: iakoż piękności daney od niebios nie godzi się skąpić półbogom. Widziałem tę panią na sześć miesięcy przed iey skonem, tak piękną ieszcze, iż nie wiem, iakie serce ze skały by się od tego nie poruszyło, mimo iż dopiruczko złomiła sobie nogę na bruku urlieńskim, iadąc y trzymaiąc się na koniu równie krzepko a zręcznie iako indziey kiedy; przedsię koń upadł i pośliznął się pod nią; owo przez takie złomienie y boleści, y niedole, iakie przecirpiała, zdawałoby się, iż iey piękne lico musi się odmienić; wszakże nic takiego nie było, bowiem iey piękność, iey gracyia, dostoieństwo, wdzięczna postawa zostały takie same, iako zawżdy były. A zwłaszcza iaśniała niezmienną białością, y to bez namnieyszego bielidła; wierę, opowiadaią, iż każdego ranka zażywała nieco poliwki złożoney z płynnego złota y inych kordyałów, których nie umiem nazwać iako biegli lekarze y subtylni aptekarzowie. Mnimam, iż gdyby ta pani była ieszcze żyła sto lat, nigdy nie byłaby się zestarzała, ani z oblicza, tak było pięknie ukształtowane, ani też z ciała, ukrytego y odzianego, tak było ono pięknego odlewu y statecznego ćwiczenia. Szkoda, wierę, iż ziemia pochłania one piękne ciałka! Widziałem panią margrabinę Rotlińską, matkę xiężney wdowy po xięciu Kondeuszu y nieboszczyku panu Longewilu, zgoła nie uszkodzoną w swoiey piękności ani od czasu, ani od wieku y zachowaną w tak pięknym kwiecie urody iako w pierwszey młodości, prócz tego, iż twarz iey nieco czerwieniała ku końcu; przedsię iey piękne oczy, nie maiące równych sobie na świecie y które odziedziczyła iey pani córka, nie zmieniły się zgoła y zawżdy były gotowe zadawać rany. Widziałem panią Burdesierską, póżniey, w drugiem stadle, marszałkową Domonową, równie piękną na schyłku dni, iako powiedano, iż była w swoich młodych leciech; tak iż iey pięć córek, głośnych miedzy pięknemi, nie przesłaniały iey w niczem. Toż, gdyby był taki wybór, chętnie niechałoby się córek, aby się imać matki, a wszakoż miała ona mnogo dzieci. Owo też była pani ta barzo baczna a uważaiąca, bowiem była nieprzyiaciółką śmiertelną rosy wieczorney y miesiąca y uchodziła przed niemi iako tylko mogła; takoż pospolite bielidło, praktikowane od wielu białych głów, było iey nie znane. Widziałem, co więtsza iest, panią Mareńską, matkę pani margrebini Mesierskiey y babkę xiężniczki następczyni, w wieku stu lat, w których pomarła, równie prostą, równie świeżą, równie ochoczą, zdrową y nadobną iako w wieku pięćdziesięci lat: piękna to była biała głowa w swoich młodych leciech. Córka iey, rzeczona pani margrebini, równie była taka y tak umarła, ieno wszakże o dwadzieścia lat młodsza, y postawa iey się co nieco przykurczyła. Była ciotką pani Burdeilowey, żeny mego starszego brata, która okazała też samą cnotę; bowiem mimo iż przekroczyła pięćdziesiąt y trzy lat y miała czternaścioro dzieci, rzekłbyś (w czym ci, co ią widzieli, lepszy maią osąd ode mnie y tak upewniaią), iż one cztery córki, iakie ma, naprzeciw niey zdaią się siestrami: owo też widzi się często niektóre owoce z zimy y z ostatniey pory, iako przyrównuią się inym, letnim, y przechowuią się y równie są piękne a smakowite abo zgoła barziey. Pani admirałowa Bryiońska y iey córka, pani Barbezka, równie były barzo cudne we swey starości. Mówiono mi niedawno, iż piękna Paula Tuluzeńska, tak słynna niegdy, iest równie piękna iako dawniey, mimo iż ma do ośmdziesięci lat; y nic w niey nie masz odmienionego ani w iey wspaniałey postaci, ani też w cudnem obliczu. Widziałem panią prezydentową Kontową z Bordo, takąż samą w takimż wieku y barzo lubą, y smakowną; owo też było w niey siła doskonałości. Nazwałbych y wiele inych, przedsię daleko by to mię zawiedło. Gdy pewien młody kawaler iszpański uradzał o miłości z iedną panią szedziwą, ale przedsięieszcze piękną, ta mu odpowiedziała: "A mis completas desta manera me habla V. M?" - "Iakoż wy tak mówicie do mnie na moiem schyłku?" - chcąc oznaczyć tym schyłkiem swóy wiek y upadek iey pięknych dni, y zbliżanie się iey wieczoru. Zasię kawaler iey odpowiedział: "Sus completas valen mas, y son mas graciosas que las horas de prima de qualquier otra dama" - "Wasz schyłek wart iest więcey y pięknieyszy iest, y wdzięcznieyszy niźli nayrannieyszy brzask wszelakiey iney białey głowy." To ozwanie było barzo wdzięczne. Iny, tak samo prawiąc o miłowaniu wiekowey białey głowie y gdy tamta wskazowała mu na swoią przywiędłą piękność, która wszelako nie była nadto zmurszała, odparł iey: "A las visperas ce conoce la fiesta" - "Z nieszporów uznaie się święto." Widzi się ieszcze dzisiay panią Nemurską, niegdy we swoiem kwietniu będącą ozdobą świata, iako urąga czasowi, mimo iż ów wszytko pożera. Mogą tak rzec o niey y ci, którzy ią widzieli ze mną, iż w swoich kwitnących dniach była to naycudnieysza pani we krześciiaństwie. Widziałem ią iednego dnia, iakom to rozpowiedział inędy, tańczącą wraz z królową Szkocyey, ieno we dwie razem y bez towarzyszenia inych pań z kompaniey (tak się tym dwom damom zachciało), iż wszytcy y wszytkie patrzęcy na ich taniec nie mogli osądzić, która prym trzyma w piękności; y można by rzec, iako ktoś powiedział, iż były to zebrane dwa słońca, iako czyta się w Pliniuszu, iż poiawiły się kiedyś, aby świat osłupić. Pani Nemur- ska, wówczas pani Gizowa, miała wspanialszą postawę; y, ieśli wolno mi iest to powiedzieć bez obrazy pani królowey szkockiey, miała maiestat barziey poważny y okazały, mimo iż nie była królową iako tamta; przedsię była wnuczką onego wielgiego króla, oćca narodu, któremu była podobna w wielu rysach twarzy, iako widziałem iego obraz w kabinecie królowey Nawarry, który dobrze wyobrażał ze wszytkim, iaki to był król. Mnimam, iż pirwszy byłem, który nazwałem ią mianem wnuki króla oćca narodu; a było to w Lyonie, kiedy król powrócił z Polszczy; y barzo często tak ią nazywałem; toteż czyniła mi ten zaszczyt, iż cirpiała to y rada słyszała ode mnie. Była ona, wierę, prawą wnuką onego wielgiego króla, a zwłaszcza w dobroci y piękności; bowiem była bardzo dobra; y mało kto abo nikt się nie zdarzył, komu by wyrządziła iakie zło abo niedolę, a miała ci po temu wielgie śrzodki za czasu swoiey łaski, to iest za czasu łaski pana Giza, swoiego męża, który niemało mocen był we Francyey. Owo to są dwie barzo wielgie doskonałości, które były w tey paniey, dobroć y piękność, y obie barzo statecznie zachowała aż do dzisiay, y dla których poięła dwóch godnych mężów, y dwóch, którym nikt abo barzo mało kto mógł się przyrównać; a gdyby się nalazł ieszcze równy im a iey godny y gdyby go zechciała za trzeciego, mogłaby go ieszcze zażyć, tak ieszcze iest cudna. Takoż we Włoszech uważaią panie ferrareńskie za dobre y smakowite kąski, skąd poszło przysłowie "pota ferraresa", iako powiedaią "cazzo mantuano". Ku czemu, gdy ieden pan z onego kraiu zabiegał się raz o iedną piękną y znaczną xiężniczkę naszey Francyey y gdy go chwalono na dworze za iego piękne cnoty, dzielność y doskonałość, czyniące go iey godnym, był przy tym nieboszczyk pan Doł, kapitan gwardyey iszpańskiey, który utrefił w sedno lepiey niż wszytcy powiedaiąc: "Zapominacie o nalepszem, cazzo mantuano." Słyszałem raz podobne słowo: gdy diuk Mantuański, którego nazywano Kubinem, bowiem był barzo garbaty, chciał zaślubić siostrę cysarza Maxymiliana, powiedziano iey, iż był tak barzo garbaty. Ta, iako powiedaią, odparła: "Non importa purche la campana habbia qualche diffetto, ma ch'el sonaglio sia buono"; rozumieiąc pod tym cazzo mantuano. Ini powiedaią, że nie rzekła tego słowa, bowiem była zbyt stateczna a pomiarkowana; przedsię drudzy rzekli ie za nią. Aby wrócić ieszcze do tey xiężniczki ferrareńskiey, widziałem ią na zaślubinach nieboszczyka pana Żoiosa, iawiącą się w płaszczu skroionym modą italską y podkasaną do połowy na ramieniu wedle mody sieneńskiey; przedsię nie było zgoła damy, która by ią zaćmiła, ani też kogo, kto by nie rzekł: "Ta piękna xiężniczka nie musi ieszcze nikomu ustąpić, tak iest cudna. Y łacno iest osądzić, iż to wdzięczne oblicze chowa a kryte ine wielgie piękności y części w niey, których nie widzimy, tak iako widząc piękny a wspaniały wirzch sumnienney budowli łacno iest osądzić, iż wewnątrz są piękne kownaty, sienie y alkierze, piękne stryszki a kabinety." Tak w wielu miescach ieszcze iawiła swoią piękność do niedawna, y w swoiem późnem wieku, a zwłaszcza w Iszpaniey na zaślubinach pana y pani Sabaudzkich, tak iż podziwienie dla niey y dla iey cnót wyryło się tam na zawsze. Gdyby skrzydła moiego piora były dość krzepkie a rozłożyste, aby ią wynieść aż do nieba, uczyniłbych to; przedsię są zbyt słabe, wszelako będę ieszcze o niey powiedał inędy. Tyle rzekę, iż była to barzo cudna niewiasta w swoiey wieśnie, swoiem lecie y iesieni, a ieszcze y w swoiey zimie, mimo iż miała wielgą mnogość utrapień y dziatek. Gorsza iest, iż Włochowie pogardzaiąc białą głową, która miała wiele dzieci, nazywaią ią scrofa, to znaczy maciora; wszelako te, które wydaią dziatki piękne, dzielne y szlachetne, iako uczyniła owa xiężniczka, warte są chwały y nie są godne tego imienia, ba radniey imienia wybranych od Boga. Mogę tutay wykrzyknąć: co za osobna y szczególna niestateczność świata, iż rzecz, która iest naylżeysza y nabarziey odmienna, to iest piękna biała głowa przedsię czasowi samemu daie opór! To nie ia powiedam; byłbych barzo nierad to rzec, bowiem szanuię wysoce stałość niektórych białych głów y nie wszytkie są tak niestałe: zasię od inego wziąłem to wykrzyknienie. Przytoczyłbych rad y panie cudzoziemskie, równie iako nasze, francuskie, piękne w swoiey iesieni a zimie; wszelako na ten raz nie dołożę tu więcey, iedno dwie. Iedna to królowa angielska panuiąca dzisiay, o którey mi powiedano, iż ieszcze iest równie cudna iak niegdy. Wżdy ieśli iest taka, mam ię za barzo cudną xiężniczkę, bowiem widziałem ią w iey lecie y iesieni. Co do iey zimy, to zbliża się do niey znacznie, ieśli ieszcze w nią nie wkroczyła; bowiem dawno iuż iey nie widziałem. Za pirwszym razem, kiedym ią widział, wiem lata, iakie iey podczas dawano. Mnimam, iż to ią zachowało tak długo w piękności, iż nigdy nie była zamężna ani też nie ponosiła ciężaru małżenstwa, który iest barzo dotkliwy, zwłaszcza ieśli się przygodzi kilkoro dziatek. Ta królowa byłaby godna chwalenia wszelaką pochwałą, gdyby nie śmierzć oney zacney, cudney y osobliwey królowey Szkocyey, która to śmierzć barzo pokalała iey cnoty. Ina xiężniczka y pani cudzoziemska to margrebini Chwastowa, donna Maryia Haragońska, którą widziałem iako barzo cudną białą głowę w iey ostatnich leciech; owo chcę wam o tem rzec w powiastce, którą postaram się przykrócić ile możebna. Gdy się zmarło królowi Hendrykowi, w miesiąc późniey umarł papa Paweł Czwarty, Karaffa, y trzeba było, iżby wszytcy kardynałowie ziachali się na obiór nowego. Z Francyey poiechał miedzy inemi kardynał Giz; udał się do Romy morzem z galerami Króla Imci, nad któremi miał generalstwo pan wielgi pryor Francyey, brat rzeczonego kardynała, y który, iako dobry brat, odprowadził go z szesnastoma galerami. Żeglowali tak krzepko y wiatr mieli tak przychylny od zadku, iż przybyli we dwóch nocach a dwóch dniach do Cywita-Wekia, a stamtąd do Romy. Gdy tam stanęli, pan wielgi pryor widząc, iż nie iest ieszcze gotowe wszytko do elekcyey nowego papy (iakoż istotnie zeszło trzy miesiące, za czym iey dokonano) y, co za tem idzie, do odwiezienia brata z powrotem, y że iego galery bezczynnie stały w porcie, umyślił poiechać aż do Neapolu zwidzić miasto y przepędzić czas. Za iego przybyciem wicekról, którym był podczas diuk Alkala, przyiął go tak, iakotoy przyimował króla. Zasię, za czym wylądował, pozdrowił miesto barzo piękną salwą y długotrwałą; takąż oddano mu z miesta y ze zamków, tak iż, rzekłbyś, całe niebo zagrzmiało od oney salwy. Y dzierżąc swoie galery w gotowości y w szyku woyennym, y nieco z dala, posłał w łodzi pana Lestranża z Lingwy Doki, barzo godnego y bywałego szlachcica, y barzo mocnego w gębie, ku wicekrólowi, iżby go nie niepokoić y prosić go o pozwolenie (chocia to byliśmy w dobrym pokoiu, przedsię dopiruczko niechaliśmy woyny) wniść do portu, aby mógł zwidzić miesto y poźrzeć na groby swoich przodków, którzy byli tam pogrzebani, y pokropić ich wodą święconą, y pomodlić się za nich do Boga. Wicekról przyzwolił barzo chętnie. Przeto pan wielgi pryor podsunął się bliżey y rozpoczął od morza salwę równie piękną y siarczystą iako wprzódy, tak z harmat woyennych szesnastu galer, iako też z inego działa y strzelby, tak iż wszytko stanęło w ogniu; a potem wiachał do zasieku barzo wspaniale, z mnogością sztandarów, banderyów, chorągwiów z taftu czerwonego, zasię iego była z adamaszku, a żołnirze iego gwardy tak samo, z mantylami oszytemi lamą śrybrną, którey gwardy kapitanem był kapitan Zofruła, Prowensalczyk, dzielny y waleczny rotmistrz; tak iż zdały się nasze galery francuskie barzo piękne, lotne y dobrze opatrzone, a szczególniey iedna, "Realka", którey nic nie można było przyganić; bowiem owo xiążę było we wszytkim barzo wspaniałe y nieskąpe. Wiachawszy tedy do moli w tak pięknym porządku, wstąpił na ziemię y my wszytcy z nim, gdzie wicekról kazał trzymać przygotowione konie a poiazdy, aby nas zabrać y przewieźć do miesta; iakoż w rzeczy naleźliśmy mało sto koni, biegunów, dzianetów, rumaków iszpańskich, barberów y inych, iednych pięknieyszych nad drugie, w czaprakach aksamitnych cale aftowanych, iednych złotem, zaś drugich śrybłem. Kto chciał dosieść konia, dosiadał, kto chciał do poiazdu, ten mógł, bowiem było ich z dwadzieścia barzo pięknych y bogatych, y wspaniale zaprzężonych, y ciągnionych przez rumaki naypięknieysze, iakie ino mogą być. Nalazło się tam równie siła wielgich xiążąt y panów, tak z Królestwa, iako y Iszpanów, którzy przyięli pana wielgiego pryora imieniem wicekróla barzo zaszczytnie. Dosiadł iszpańskiego dzianeta, naypięknieyszego, iakiego od dawna widziałem, którego późniey wicekról mu darował; dał się powodzić barzo dobrze y wyczyniał barzo wdzięczne kurbetki, iako ie podczas nazywano. On, który był barzo doświadczony ieździec, tak samo iak y żeglarz, barzo piękne przedstawiał na nim widowisko: barzo dobrze nim wykręcał a wodził y barzo wdzięcznie, bowiem było to xiążę z naypowabnieyszych, barzo piękney y wyniosley postawy y barzo swobodney; co nieczęsto się przydarza onym wysokim ludziom. Tak owo go prowadzili wszytcy ci panowie y tylu inych ze szlachty do wicekróla, który go oczekiwał y oddał mu wszytkie zaszczyty: pomieścił w swoim pałacu y ugościł barzo przepysznie cały iego orszak: wżdy mógł to uczynić, bowiem wygrał od niego w tey podróży dwadzieścia tysięcy talerów. Mogło nas być z nim dwustu ze szlachty, kapitanów statków y inych; pomieszczono nas nawięcey po wielgich panach miesta y barzo wspaniale. Od samego rana, wychodząc z naszych kownat, nadziewaliśmy się na pachołków barzo dobrze ułożonych, którzy hnet przedkładali nam swoie służby y pytali, co chcemy uczynić y dokąd żądamy udać się, y gdzie przechodzić. A ieśli życzyliśmy koni abo poiazdów, owo ledwieśmy rzekli naszą wolą, iuż była ziszczona. I szli przyprowadzić nam konie, iakieśmy chcieli, tak piękne, tak bogate y wspaniałe, iż król by się niemi zadowolił; a potem rozpoczynaliśmy y kończyliśmy nasz dzionek, iako się każdemu zdało. Prosto, nie cirpieliśmy braku uciech y rozkoszy w tym mieście: nie można powiedzieć, by ich tam nie było, bowiem nigdy miesto barziey nie było ich pełne, y nieiednego rodzaiu; zbywa ieno na poufney, swobodney y szczyrey pogwarce z białemi głowami zacnemi a szanownemi, bowiem inych iest, wierę, dosyć. Czemu wszelako umiała barzo doskonale zaradzić pani margrebinia Chwastowa, dla którey czci mieszczę tutay tę opowieść. Ta pani, grzeczna y pełna wszelakiey przystoyności, y świadoma znaczności swego domu, słysząc, iako wychwalano pana wielgiego pryora dla doskonałości, iakie w nim były, y uźrzawszy go iadącego przez miesto na koniu, y poznawszy, tedy, iako iest powinność wzaiemna pomiędzy wielgimi, ona, która była barzo wielga we wszytkim, posłała doń iednego dnia barzo grzecznego y bywałego szlachcica y przykazała mu, iż gdyby iey płeć a obyczay kraiu pozwoliły iey go odwidzić, chętnie byłaby przyszła barzo swobodnie ochfiarować mu swoie służby, iako uczynili wszytcy wieldzy onego królestwa; owo prosi go, aby ią wymówił z tego; wszelako oddaie mu do iego woley swoie domy y zamki, y potęgę. Pan wielgi pryor, panię dworne y obyczayne iak żadne ine we świecie, podziękował iey sielnie, iako się godziło: y przekazał, iż przybędzie ucałować iey ręce hnet po obiedzie: czemu nie chybił, wraz z całym orszakiem nas wszytkich, których miał ze sobą. Naleźliśmy margrabinią w iey kownacie ze swemi dwiema córkami, donną Antonią y drugą, donną Hyeronimą lub donną Ioanną (nie umiałbych wiernie rzec, bowiem pamięć w tym mi chybia), z wieloma pięknemi pańmi y pannami, tak grzecznemi y tak rzetelnego obyczaiu, iż oprócz naszych dworów we Francyey y Iszpaniey nigdzie, wierę, nie widziałem pięknieyszey sfory białogłowskiey. Pani margrebini pozdrowiła wielgiego pryora po francusku y przyięła go z wielgą cześcią; on iey oddał toż samo, ieno ieszcze uniżeniey, con mas gran sossiego, iako powieda Iszpan. Rozmowki ich kręciły się zrazu koło pospolitych rzeczy. Niektórzy z nas, którzyśmy umieli gwarzyć po włosku a po iszpańsku, nagabnęliśmy ine panie, nalazłszy ie barzo dworne y poczciwe, y barzo grzeczney wymowy. Przy żegnaniu pani margrebini, dowiedziawszy się od pana wielgiego pryora, iż ma zamiar zabawić do dwóch tygodni, rzekła mu: "Wasza dostoyność, skoro W. M. nie będzie wiedziała, co począć ze sobą, y nie stanie wam rozrywki, ilekroć wam się zda przybyć tutay, uczynicie mi wiele zaszczytu y będziecie barzo miłym przybyszem, iakoby w domu waszey paniey matki: proszę was, iżbychcie rządzili się w tym domostwie tak samo iako w iey własnem y czuli się w nim takoż. Mam to szczęście, iż iestem cirpianą y odwidzaną od zacnych y nadobnych pań tego królestwa y tego miesta by y nawiętszych; iako zaś wasza młodość y zacność czyni, iż miłem wam iest towarzystwo zacnych białych głów, poproszę ie, iżby tu zachodziły częściey niż zwyczaynie, aby dotrzymać towarzystwa wam y całey tey zacney szlachcie, która iest tu z wami. Oto moie dwie cory, którym rozkażę, mimo iż nie są w tym tak doskonałe, iakoby kto mnimał, aby wam zdzierżyły kompanią modą francuską, to iest śmieiąc się, tańcząc, igraiąc, gwarząc swobodne, przystoynie a skromnie, iako to czynicie na dworze francuskim; k'czemu y ia bych się chętnie ochfiarowała: przedsię mierziłoby sielnie xiążę młode, piękne y zacne, iako wy iesteście, zabawiać się ze staruchą szedziwą, uprzykrzoną y mało co lubą, iako ia iestem; bowiem młodość y starość nierade cirpią się wzaiem." Pan wielgi pryor podiął natychmiast te słowa, obiawiaiąc iey, iż szedziwość żadney mocy na niey nie zyskała y że nierad by się tego wyrzekł, ile że iey iesień prym dzierży przed wszytkimi temi wiesnami y latami, iakie były w sali; iakoż, szczyrze, iawiła się ona ieszcze oczom iako barzo cudna pani y wieldze luba, barziey nawet niż iey dwie cory, mimo iż były piękne y młode: a wszakże miała wówczas blisko sześćdziesięci dobrych lat. One dwa małe słóweczka, iakie pan pryor rzekł paniey margrebini, przypadły iey wieldze do smaku, iako to mogliśmy poznać z iey śmieiącey twarzy, z iey słów y postawy. Wyszliśmy stamtąd barzo sielnie zbudowani ową panią, a zwłaszcza pan wielgi pryor, który wraz się w niey rozmiłował, iako nam rzekł. Nie trzeba powiedać, iż owa piękna y grzeczna pani y iey wdzięczna białogłowska gromada zapraszały pana wielgiego pryora codziennie do iey mieszkania; owo, ieśli się kiedy nie szło po obiedzie, na pewno iuż szło się wieczorem. Pan wielgi pryor wziął za swoią damę iey starszą córkę, mimo iż radniey widział matkę; przedsię było to per adombrar la cosa. Działo się tedy siła gonitwów do pierścienia, w których pan wielgi pryor wziął pirwszeństwo,siła baletów a pląsów. Krótko mówiąc, ta wdzięczna kompania była przyczyną, iż, chocia miał zamiar zabawić tam ieno dwa tydnie, zostaliśmy całe sześć, nie krzywduiąc sobie zgoła, bowiem y my takoż obraliśmy tam sobie nasze damy iako y nasz generał. Ieszcze bylibychmy y dłużey zostali, gdyby nie przybył goniec od króla, iego pana, który przyniósł nam nowiny o wszczętey woynie w Szkocyey; owo trzeba było obrócić a powieść nasze statki od wschodu ku północy, które wszelako ruszyły nie rychley iak w ośm miesięcy późniey. Trzeba było tedy poniechać tych uciech rozkoszliwych y opuścić dobre y wdzięczne miesto Neapol; a nie przyszło to naszemu panu generałowi ani nam wszytkim bez wielgiego smutku a żalów, owszeyki markociliśmy się barzo, iż trza nam opuszczać miesce, gdzie było nam tak dobrze. Po sześci lat abo więcey poiechaliśmy na odsiecz Malcie. Będąc po drodze w Neapolu wywiadywałem się, czy ona rzeczona pani margrebini iest ieszcze przy życiu; powiedziano mi, że iest y że bawi w mieście. Nie zaniedbałem tam pospieszyć; poznał mnie wraz tameczny stary marszałek dworu y poszedł rzec swoiey paniey, iż pragnę ucałować iey ręce. Ona, przypomniawszy sobie moie miano, pozwoliła mi się odwiedzić w iey kownacie. Nalazłem ią w łóżku, z przyczyny małey pokrzywki, iaką dostała z iedney strony twarzy. Przyięła mnie, przysięgam wam to, barzo źrzetelnie. Zdała mi się niewiele odmieniona y ieszcze tak cudna, iż łacno by przywiędła kogo do śmiertelnego grzychu, bądź z myśli, bądź z uczynku. Pytała u mnie pilnie nowin o nieboszczyku panu wielgim pryorze y iako mu się zmarło, y że iey powiedano, iż był struty, przy czym przeklinała po stokroć nieszczęśnika, który tego dokonał. Rzekłem iey, iż nie y aby to wygnała ze swoich myśli, y że umarł z pleurezyey ukrytey y taiemney, którey nabył po bitwie drewskiey, gdzie walczył iako Cezar przez cały dzień; zaś wieczorem, przy ostatnim spotkaniu, ozgrzawszy się w bitwie y wracaiąc wieczorem przy zimnie takiem, iż kamienie pękały, przeziębił się; y tak wyhodował w sobie chorość, od którey pomarł w miesiąc lub sześć tydni potem. Okazowała słowem swoim y postawą, iż żałowała go sielnie. A zważcie, iż dwa abo trzy lata przedtem wysłał on dwa statki pod dowództwem pana kapitana Bolio, iednego ze swoich kapitanów okrętowych. Wziął banderyę królowey szkockiey, którey nigdy nie widziano na morzach Wschodu ani nie znano, z czego był wielgi podziw; bowiem o wzięciu flagi francuskiey nie było ani pomyśleć z przyczyny soiuszu z Turkiem. Pan wielgi pryor zalecił rzeczonemu kapitanowi Bolio, aby zaczypił kotwicę w Neapolu y odwidził w iego imieniu panią margrebinię y iey córki, którym to trzem posłał siła gościńców, wszelakich małych osobności będących podczas w modzie na dworze y w pałacu w Pariżu y Francyey; bowiem ów pan wielgi pryor była to sama szczodrota a wspaniałość; czemu nie chybił kapitan Bolio y przedłożył wszytko, bywszy sam barzo dobrze przyięty y nagrodzony pięknym podarkiem. Pani margrebinia czuła się tak uczczona tym gościńcem y pamięcią, iaką zachował o niey, iż powtórzyła mi to kilka razy: za co miłowała go ieszcze sielniey. Dla iego miłości uczyniła ieszcze świadczenie iednemu szlachcicowi gaskońskiemu, który był podczas na galerach pana wielgiego pryora: tenże, kiedyśmy odieżdżali, pozostał w mieście chory aż na śmierzć. Fortuna była mu tak łaskawa, iż gdy się zwrócił we swoiey przeciwności do oney paniey, wspomogła go tak dobrze, iż się wylizał; y wzięła go do swego domu, y przyięła w swoie służby, tak iż gdy zawakowało kapitaństwo iednego z iey zamków, dała mu ie y przydała bogatą niewiastę za żenę. Żaden z nas nie wiedział, co się stało z onym szlachcicem, y mnimaliśmy go być nieżywym; owo kiedyśmy uczynili tę podróż na Maltę, nawinął się szlachcic będący młodszym bratem tego, o którym mówiłem, który iednego dnia, bez intencyey, rzekł mi o głównym celu swoiey podróży, którym było szukanie nowin o swoim bracie, niegdy dworzaninie pana wielgiego pryora, który został chory w Neapolim przed więcey niż sześcią lat y od tego czasu nie było o nim słychu. Po tym go sobie przypomniałem y zacząłem pytać nowin o nim u ludzi paniey margrebini, którzy mi opowiedzieli y także o iego dobrym losie: hnet uwiadomiłem o tym młodszego brata, który dziękował mi znacznie; y przybył wraz ze mną do pomienioney damy, gdzie zasięgnął ieszcze więcey ięzyka i udał się brata odwidzić. Oto, wierę, piękne odwdzięczenie, przez pamięć przyiaźniey, którą żywiła ieszcze, iako powiedałem; bowiem podeymowała mnie ieszcze przychylniey y gwarzyła sielnie o dobrych minionych czasiech y o wielu inych rzeczach, czyniących iey kompanią barzo grzeczną y wdzięczną; bowiem była niewiasta trefnego y wdzięcznego wysłowienia y zdatna w ięzyku. Prosiła mnie po stokroć, abych nie szukał inego pomieszkania ani posiłku iako iey, czego wszelako nie chciałem, bowiem nie iest moim obyczaiem być natrętem abo dziadem. Odwidzałem ią codziennie przez siedm abo ośm dni, któreśmy tam pozostali, y byłem mile witany, y kownata iey była mi zawżdy otworem bez trudności. Kiedym przyszedł się z nią żegnać, dała mi listy zlecaiące do syna, pana margrabi Peskary, podczas generała w armiey iszpańskiey: prócz tego kazała mi przyrzec, iż za powrotem wstąpię ią odwidzić y nie będę szukał inego mieszkania, ieno iey. Nieszczęściem dla mnie, statki, które nas wiezły z powrotem, przybiły do brzegu dopiro w Terracynie, skąd udaliśmy się do Rzymu, y nie było mi podobieństwem nawrócić wstecz; a także, iż zamyśliłem na woynę do Węgrów; wszelako, będąc w Wenecyey, doszła nas nowina o śmierzci wielgiego sułtana Solimana. Dopiroż hnet przeklinałem moie nieszczęście, iż nie wróciłem się lepiey do Neapolu, gdzie byłbych wdzięcznie przepędził czas. Y, możebna, przy pomocy oney pomienioney paniey margrebini byłbych napotkał szczęśliwy los abo przez małżenstwo, abo inaczey, bowiem miała dla mnie tę łaskę, iż barzo mnie nawidziła. Tak mnimam, iż moia nieszczęsna gwiazda nie chciała tego y zawiedła mię do Francyey, iżbych był na zawsze nieszczęśnikiem, y gdzie nigdy fortuna nie ukazała mi śmieiącey twarzy, cheba przez pozory y próżne mamidła, iż byłem szacowany iako człek godny y dworny y z tego zażywałem chluby; wżdy maiętności a szarżów nic, iako niektórzy z moich kompanionów, ba, podleyszych ode mnie, śród których byli tacy, co by się czuli szczęśliwemi, gdybych do nich przemówił na dworze, bądź w kownacie króla lub królowey, bądź w sali, chociayby ieno na boku abo przez ramię, a których widzę dzisiay ozpuczonych iako dynie y barzo wyrosłych, chocia przed nimi się nie uniżam ani ich uważam za więtszych od się, anibych się godził im ustąpić w czem, bogday na długość paznokcia. Owo tedy co do mnie, mogę w tym barzo dobrze użyć przysłowia, które nasz święty Zbawiciel Iezus Krystus wymówił własnemi usty, iż: "Nikt nie iest prorokiem we własnym kraiu." Możebna, gdybych był wysługiwał się cudzoziemskim xiążętom tak dobrze iako własnym y szukał losu śrzód nich, iako czyniłem miedzy naszemi, iż byłbych teraz więcey obciążony maiątkami a godnościami, niźlim iest dzisia laty a frasunki. Ano, trza cirpieć! Ieśli moia Parka tak uprządła, przeklinam iey; ieśli to zawisło od moich xiążąt, oddaię ich wszytkim dyabłom, ieśli się ieszcze tam nie dostali. Oto koniec moiey powieści o oney godney paniey; owo zmarła w wielgiey reputacyey, iż była to barzo piękna y godna biała głowa, y zostawiła po sobie piękne y wspaniałe potomstwo, iako pana margrabię, swego pirworodnego, pana Żuana, pana Karlosa, pana Cezara Davalos, których wszytkich znałem y mówiłem o nich na inem miescu; córki takoż podały się na braci. Owo na tym kładę koniec moiey walney rozprawie.